Telecommunications systems utilize fiber optic cables and/or copper cables to interconnect pieces of telecommunications equipment. The pieces of telecommunications equipment are commonly mounted to racks, cabinets, or other framework structures. Because of the large number of cables associated with such telecommunications systems, effective cable management is crucial. Ease of cable organization and cable management adaptation are factors related to effective cable management. In general, conventional arrangements for managing cable can be improved.